All Ghillied Up
is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is a flashback of one of Captain Price's earlier missions. He and Captain MacMillan must sneak to a vantage point in a hotel. Plot The level takes place 15 years before the main events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first time since World War II that the British government had authorized an assassination order. Price, who was then a Lieutenant, is under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two men are in ghillie suits and firstly have to make their way to a hotel and then watch the person that they would assassinate, Imran Zakhaev. However, to get to the hotel, they have to get past guards and dogs and keep out of the nuclear areas created by the Chernobyl disaster. When they get to their position, the level ends. Walkthrough Follow Captain MacMillian to the makeshift building, making sure to follow directly in his footsteps so you don't accidentally get into any radiation, which would be a very, very, very bad thing. Crouch when MacMillian crouches and go prone when he does. He will ask you to take out the two guards while they are not looking; get a good view through the grass and take out the left one while he's looking the other way. MacMillian should take out the right one for you. If you screw up, just restart by dying and try again. Follow MacMillian to another makeshift building. He decides it's better if we go around, so follow him to the building "around." Just continue following him, waiting when he tells you to wait and going when he tells you to go. At the corner of the building he'll give you two choices: either take out the lone tango by the car or stealth past him. Either way, you'll run passed the car and hop a fence. Follow him to a tree and don't move when he tells you not to move. He'll explain to you the situation and then both of you will crouch a little closer to the tower. Now you're asked to kill the guy in the tower. When he passed close to the window shoot him. After that you can either shoot the hostile near the car or kill him. I prefer death, but either way works. Remember that if your shots miss you should just let the enemy kill you so you can start from the last checkpoint. Follow MacMillian to the car, stop when he stops, and then follow him into the church. No one is in the church, so you'll exit through the opposite door and run through a graveyard. At the white cement fence drop down prone and let the helicopter pass. Press A to jump back up and follow MacMillian again. After jumping a white pipeline it's time to drop down again. Just crawl right behind the good Captain, and boy will you crawl for a while. Literally stay right behind his arse. When he stops completely, wait for the troops on the left to pass and then move to the left of MacMillian; that way, when the troops to the right walk by they won't step on you. If at any time you are noticed, please for the love of all that is holy just let them kill you and start over. When MacMillian starts crawling again just do more of the same and crawl right behind his butt. Sooner or later he'll rise again and run over to a tank for cover - follow him over there. Again he decides to move up for a better vantage point, so play follow the leader to the yellow tractor. From here you have another decision: take out the fifteen guards or stealth past them. The latter sounds easier, doesn't it? Go prone, crawl northeast, and after a few meters MacMillian will take the lead. Just follow MacMillian as he stealths passed the guards. He'll usually get it right, but sometimes he just randomly stops and the guards step on him. If that happens quickly die and _right away_ go prone and crawl a few meters. If you trigger the Captain right away he should get you passed the hostiles just fine. Stand and sprint when MacMillian does. When he stops, just wait for him to complete his badassery and riflebutt the enemy troop. Follow MacMillian and wait behind the shadow of the orange cargo. Just wait and MacMillian will shoot him dead. When MacMillian stops suddenly because there are two hostiles to your right, go prone so they don't see you and crawl over to the capsized cargo container. He'll start running again until you're inside a cargo container with doors at the end. MacMillian will wait until the hostiles aren't looking and then burst open the doors and sprint to the convey of vehicles. Just stay right behind him and take cover behind the same car. He'll then go prone and start to crawl under the convey; do exactly the same and follow him to the end. At the end you'll have to wait a small bit before the enemies clear out. Pop up from prone quickly like MacMillian and take cover behind the car. After that, on MacMillian's signal sprint with him to some cargo containers as cover. Follow MacMillian again to a dark wall. He'll tell you to take out a sniper on the fourth floor. He ain't very specific, because the sniper in question is on the stairwell of the fourth floor, and not inside the building. Just hold your breath and shoot him silently. Sprint with MacMillian to the stairs and press A to climb into the first foor window. From here jump back down and follow MacMillian to a... building underpass? Well, whatever that tunnel is, walk through it and silently go around the dog. Just stay on MacMillian's left so you definitely never get too close. He might bark at you while you're walking past the building but he won't alert anyone. Infiltrate the empty house; when the Captain tells you to move, just jump out a few paces ahead of him and then he'll take point again. He'll weave in and out of the house and then over to another small building. After pointing out the hotel you'll be assassinating from, the mission ends. Tips *The best places to be while waiting for the enemy patrol to pass are near MacMillan and on the far side of the area, which has more room. *Killing the dog near the end of the mission will result in a large group of dogs attacking, which can kill both the player and MacMillan. *There is a P90 with an attached suppressor in the area with the men disposing of bodies in the lake. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 19' is located in the church, at the top of the bell tower. The enemy helicopter can pose a threat while collecting this laptop. *'Laptop 20' is in the center of the area with shipping crates. There are three enemies around it, but the guards will not notice the player if he is quick and moves in at the right time. Successfully collecting this laptop will result in a compliment from MacMillan. *'Laptop 21' is in the room at the very top of the fire escape that has an enemy sniper. In this mission, all laptops are right next to an enemy (as if they were being guarded). Laptop 19 is the guard in the bell tower, Laptop 20 is guarded by the enemy at the table of drums, and Laptop 21 is guarded by the sniper you kill on the 4th floor. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Shot' (40 points) is obtained by completing both this and the next mission on Veteran difficulty. *'Ghillies In The Mist' is obtained by completing this mission without alerting any enemies. Even if the player is spotted, this achievement can still be earned by reloading a previous saved game. Trivia *The City you play the level in Priypat actually looks like it does in real life Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels